Suteegee
Suteegee is a mutated Weegee clone created by Luigi and also a main rival of Sqeegee. He was supposed to be a clone of Weegee made to destroy Weegee, so that Luigi could get rid of his impostor, but Weegee foresaw himself being destroyed at the hands of Suteegee, and so he created a formula called SuperDNA and stuck it in a vial. He snuck into Luigi's Lab and injected some into Luigi's Weegee Machine before Luigi got back. Because the DNA was spliced with the Weegee clone's, a rogue, uncontrollable, strangely colored Weegee clone came out. It attacked Luigi, and what happened to the Weegee clone machine was never known. It was later revealed that Luigi still has it and used it to create Seege. The SuperDNA caused this Weegee clone, Suteegee to keep changing form and appearance, as he was originally just a recolor of Weegee, but he soon became his own character. Personality Suteegee has a personality that can be best compared to that of Sonic the Hedgehog's. Suteegee tends to be a cool cucumber most of the time and is not too easily infuriated, and can easily zone out, as shown in the first episode of The Rise of Weegee. He is also quite serious at times, as shown when Seege attacks him in the second episode of the Rise of Weegee. He (alongside Xeegee) also has a tendency to break the fourth wall, which sets him apart from other characters. The Rise of Sqeegee 3 Suteegee's first battle against Sqeegee was in the Rise of Sqeegee 3. In this episode, Suteegee looked almost like a recolor of Weegee aside from a slightly different structure. Because of this, and the fact that Sqeegee didn't know that Fakegees existed, he initially thought that Suteegee and Weegee were the same person. He fought Sqeegee at the Krusty Krab and teleported away after hitting him with a frying pan. He later attacked Sqeegee at Mr. Krabs' house, but got caught in the Sqeegee Stare. He was about to die, until his cousin Muneegee kicked Sqeegee in the face. Sqeegee and Suteegee then had a final battle, with Suteegee and Muneegee coming out on top, until Muneegee kicked Sqeegee towards Weegee. They did not appear until the credits, where Suteegee got to know his cousin a bit better. The Rise of Sqeegee 4 Sqeegee attacked and battled Suteegee in his dark form, but Suteegee had the help of Leegee and Xuigee, but the three of them ended up being defeated. He later fought Dark Sqeegee on his own and was defeated again. He came back again and attacked Dark Sqeegee with all the other characters, leading to them all fusing their energy attacks together into one giant blast that reverted Dark Sqeegee back to his normal form, but resulted in all of them becoming trapped in Dark Sqeegee's Dimension. He and everybody else were eventually freed when Weegee defeated Sqeegee inside of the dimension. The Rise of Sqeegee 5 Suteegee appeared once again in the 5th episode of the YouTube Poop series, and first fought against the resurrected Dark Sqeegee, who was now separate from Sqeegee. They got into a silly cat fight and Suteegee knocked Dark Sqeegee down. Dark Sqeegee then teleported to SpongeBob's neighborhood in Bikini Bottom, but Suteegee pursued him. He had the upper hand against him as they were fighting again, but then Dark Sqeegee began to charge his stare. This proved futile for Dark Sqeegee though, because Muneegee appeared and kicked him in the groin. Dark Sqeegee charged at Muneegee, but he threw a rock at him, and then Dark Sqeegee was struck by lightning. Suteegee finally charged an energy blast and shot it at Dark Sqeegee, burning him to a pile of ash. Later, Suteegee came back and fought with Xuigee and Xeegee against Super Sqeegee, who was then defeated by Xeegee. Suteegee did not appear again for the rest of the episode. The Rise of Sqeegee 6 Suteegee showed up in the 6th Rise of Sqeegee, as one of the main characters, who battled Sqeegee several times. He first battled Fire Sqeegee at the Krusty Krab, and then they both teleported to SpongeBob's neighborhood. He fought alongside Arieegee and Omnieegee, but was hit by the Sqeegee Stare. He was in a near death situation again, but he hit one of the Sqeegee heads with a frying pan, and the real Fire Sqeegee was also hit with it, letting Suteegee escape the stare. Suteegee and his allies then teleported away. He wasn't seen again until the final fight in space where he teleported next to Weegee. Fire Sqeegee and Metal Sqeegee showed up to fight them, until suddenly they separated into all of their forms, including Final Sqeegee. Then, all of the forms minus Final Sqeegee fused and became Hyper Sqeegee. Hyper Sqeegee teleported behind Suteegee and punched him, but he was then rammed by Final Sqeegee. This made Suteegee angry, and he charged up to his penultimate form, Suteegee 1.9999999. He used his fast speed to attack both of the Sqeegees, and then he fired an energy blast at Hyper Sqeegee, who deflected it. Hyper and Final Sqeegee then rammed into Suteegee and Weegee at the same time. Then, Hyper Sqeegee attempted to use his stare on Suteegee, but he absorbed the blast of it and used it to charge up to his final form, Suteegee X.4. Suteegee and Weegee shot Hyper Sqeegee and Final Sqeegee into each other, forcefully fusing them back into regular Sqeegee, and Suteegee fired a rainbow Kamehameha at Sqeegee, shooting him back down to the earth and killing him as he disintegrated into a pile of ash. The Rise of Sqeegee 7 Suteegee's first appearance in this episode is at the Bar, where he is encountered by Demon Sqeegee and hypnotized into Dark Suteegee, a form that forcefully works under Demon Sqeegee. Dark Suteegee and Demon Sqeegee face off against Accgee and Oireegee in an RPG-style battle, only for them to summon Felix the Cat, who reverted Suteegee back into his normal form using a healing bell. Suteegee did not appear again until later on, where he fought against Demon Sqeegee himself, turning into his 1.9999999 form during that fight. Demon Sqeegee then retreated, and Suteegee was not seen again until Hyper and Final Sqeegee fused into Uber Sqeegee, where Suteegee then showed up and powered up into his X.4 form to fight against Uber Sqeegee. However, him and Russmarrs2 were both absorbed by Uber Sqeegee, transforming Sqeegee into Infinity Sqeegee. Suteegee's final appearance was stabbing Infinity Sqeegee from the inside, allowing him and Russmarrs2 to escape, as well as breaking the fusion, sending Sqeegee all the way back to his normal form. Despite the episode not ending here, Suteegee was not associated with the rest of the fight. The Rise of Sqeegee 8 Suteegee first appears late into the episode where he fights Cyborg Sqeegee alongside Xeegee, and in the same fight powers up straight to his X.4 form, making it the only time he didn't power up into his 1.9999999 form first. They are both defeated, however, and don't appear again until the original Sqeegee wreaks havoc in Bikini Bottom and Sage Xuigee is defeated by him. Here, Suteegee fuses with Xeegee into Suxeegee, and spend the rest of the episode like that until they use Kaio-ken on Sqeegee while fighting him much later on from inside SquidWordier. They proceed to unfuse due to the Kaio-ken shortening their fusion time and both get killed by Sqeegee as a result. They are later revived when both Sqeegee and SquidWordier are defeated, and proceed to walk away peacefully. For more information on Suteegee's role in this episode, visit Suxeegee. The Rise of Weegee Suteegee does return in the hit sequel to the Rise of Sqeegee, The Rise of Weegee. He first appears in the first episode, where he meets with Xeegee, initially mistaking him for his dead brother. Xeegee reveals that a bunch of Fakegees have been getting murdered each day by an unknown Weegee. Suteegee initially thinks Sqeegee to be the one responsible, but Xeegee confirms that it is most definitely not him, as he had been keeping an eye on Squidward since the Rise of Sqeegee 8. Suteegee responds with "So you've been stalking him?" to which Xeegee responds "Shut up.". Suteegee returns in the second episode, where he is randomly attacked in the forest by his "nemesis" Seege. Seege reveals that he was created by Luigi with the purpose of destroying Luigi's failure, Suteegee. Seege, without thinking anything through, fights Suteegee and gets quickly defeated and is forced to begrudgingly help Suteegee in order to survive. Suteegee and Seege return in the third episode, where Seege takes Suteegee to the birthplace of both of them, Luigi's Lab. They soon hear an intruder, and head to the main room, where they find "Weegee" with Luigi's Time Machine. Unfortunately for the two of them, Seege unintentionally reveals the function of the Time Machine, allowing "Weegee" to get the job done easier. "Weegee" travels back in time, and Seege and Suteegee have not appeared since, however they are confirmed to appear in the next episode. The two of them return again in the fourth episode, in which their subplot ends up being featured in both parts of the episode. In the first part, they are shown to still be at Luigi's Lab, where they are contemplating what had just happened with the intruder. After a brief fourth wall break, Seege suggests that they find Luigi himself for answers, to which Suteegee is skeptical at first, but decides to trust Seege since Luigi did help them beat Sqeegee on a few occasions. Seege ends up taking them to Bikini Bottom (due to hearing rumors of Luigi being there), where they enter a montage and hilarity ensues. Eventually, Suteegee and Seege reach the wreckage of Super Weenie Hut Junior's, where they encounter A purple fish who hates Xuigee. After a story which seems to have no relation whatsoever to Suteegee and Seege's initiative, they ask him if they are aware of Luigi's location, to which he points them towards what was once the Krusty Krab. Before they leave, however, the purple fish asks them if they can let him know if they see Xuigee, to which Suteegee denies. Suteegee69.png|Suteegee's design in The Rise of Sqeegee 3 Suteegee5.png|Suteegee's design in The Rise of Sqeegee 4 Suteegee1.png|Suteegee's design in The Rise of Sqeegee 5 Suteegee6.png|Suteegee's design in The Rise of Sqeegee 6 suteegee 1.9.png|Suteegee 1.9999999 Suteegee_x.4_2.png|Suteegee X.4 suteeg.png|Suteegee X.4 defeating Sqeegee in The Rise of Sqeegee 6 Dark suteegee x.png|Dark Suteegee Suteegee2.png|Suteegee's design in The Rise of Sqeegee 7 and The Rise of Sqeegee 8 Suteegee4.png|Suteegee's concept design from the Rise of Sqeegee 7 Oldsuteegee.png|Suteegee's design from the first Rise of Weegee Category:Suteegee Forms Category:Weegee's side Category:Characters Category:Article stubs Category:ROS7 Fan Characters Category:Community Category:Images Category:Heroes